Suishou Kagayaku
by Zero Suzumiya
Summary: The story of three sisters who were separated from each other and were given amulets by their mom when they were babies. One day, they finally meet each other and find out the secret behind their amulets! Their amulets were created by the demon Suishou!


Suishou Kagayaku

Prologue

Walking down the hallway was a woman. About 5"5, had long, straight shiny hair, blue-green eyes and flawless skin. She was wearing a beige jacket, around her neck was a blazing red tie that was neatly tied and made her white button-up shirt stand out from all the darkness.

While walking at a slow pace, the expression on her face was a mixture of worry and anger.

"_I don't want to this….."_, she had thought.

She enters a normal sized room that was painted in vibrant colors. In the room were three baby cribs.

"_Why did such a thing happen…? Why now….?"_, she had asked herself.

She walked over to the red crib. She subtly looked over and saw a baby with snow white skin and spiky jet black hair.

"_I don't want to…."_, she cried.

A tear dropped onto the sleeping baby's pillow and seeped through the fabric.

"_But it's the only way to protect you….!"_

More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"_But to keep you away from that horrid creature….!"_

She wiped her face. She raised her head up. She narrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips together and forms a determined smile.

"_We must be separated from each other."_

A loud noise came from upstairs. Interrupting the peaceful, quiet morning at the Suzumiya household.

"Ugh.", a voice had groaned.

Upstairs there was a red door. Behind it was a room that was painted crimson red and had several black stripes painted across the wall horizontally. In that room was a bed covered with red sheets. On the bed was a girl hanging upside down.

"Ow…", she had mumbled.

While her feet were hanging in the air, her head was lying on the floor. The throbbing pain had woken her up from the dream she just had.

"Man…that hurt…", she exclaimed angrily.

She pulled her legs towards her and flipped her body over. With one flip, she was able to plant her feet on the black carpeted floor. She stood up right and sighed.

"What's today?", she asked herself in her drowsiness.

She looked at the calendar. The date was circled.

"_That's right…"_, she thought to herself in vacancy.

She walked to the window that was covered by red curtains. She pushed them away from the window. Letting the sunlight enter the gloomy room she had woken up from.

"_Today's the first day of school."_

The nice, cool spring breeze filled the whole room with the scent of Japanese sakura.

"_I can't believe it's already spring."_

The spring breeze brushed through her long, wavy black hair. The sun shined against her blazing crimson reed eyes.

"To think, I'm already in the seventh grade."

She continued to look out her window. She could see the whole neighborhood. The bright pink trees made it look like that the whole neighborhood were on pink clouds made of cotton candy.

"_Suzumiya Zero. Twelve, 4"9 and is now a seventh grader."_

Zero grinned.

A soft humming noise came from upstairs that serenaded the whole Yokamito household on this beautiful, yet quiet spring morning.

"Dreaming~ Dreaming~", a voice hummed.

Upstairs behind a blue door was a room decorated with flowers painted on the sky blue walls. Inside the room was a girl singing the Card Captor Sakura second opening song called "Dreaming" while she was brushing her long, wavy luxurious blonde hair that looked like it was made out of the sun itself.

"_It's finally the first day of school!"_, she excited herself.

She grabbed her beige, but goldish flats, slipped into them then walked over to her mirror.

"It's alright~!", she said as she continued to sing.

While she was singing the song, she grabbed a part of her hair and tied it into a low ponytail with a perry-winkle hair band. Then she grabbed the untied part of her hair and tied into a low ponytail with a perry-winkle hair band too.

"_I can't wait!"_, she exclaimed.

Her shiny dark blue eyes were filed with excitement.

"Just one more thing to do!", she said.

She took out a brown jewelry box. She opened it. Inside it was an amulet. The amulet looked like a choker, but a small chain was attached onto it. Attached to that was a sapphire that had a silver rim around the edge. She put it around her neck then looked at the mirror that she was in front of her.

"Eh!?", she gasped.

On her mirror wasn't her reflection, but a girl. A girl with long, wavy black hair and blazing red eyes.

"You're…!", she shouted.

Zero walked over to her mirror. The opened drawer in front of the mirror had an amulet inside of it. Attached to it was a chain and attached to that was a ruby with a silver rim. Zero calmly grabbed the amulet and wrapped it around her neck. Then she looked up.

"!!", she had gasped when she looked up.

Her mirror showed a girl with dark blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair.

"….that girl….", she murmured.

Zero leaned forward. The girl looked terrified as Zero got closer and closer.

"_Who are you…?"_, she asked.

Zero got closer.

"_You look just like her…."_

Zero raised her arm.

"_The girl….from my dreams…"_

Zero touched the glass.

"_But…why….?"_

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the mirror and blinded Zero. She covered her eyes from the bright light.

The sound of glass being shattered filled the whole Suzumiya household.

"Ugh.", Zero had groaned.

Zero opened her eyes. She saw shards of glass all over the black carpet.

"Glass….?", she asked in confusion.

She looked up at the mirror.

"The mirror…!", she yelled.

She quickly got on her feet and ran over to the shattered mirror while forgetting about the shards of glass on her room's carpet.

"The glass….its shattered….", she mumbled.

Shock and worry formed on Zero's face.

"That girl…!"

She looked closely at the shattered mirror to see if the girl was still there. She wasn't.

"_Gone…."_

Zero dropped to the floor.

"_She's gone…! But she looked exactly like her too…! I was so close….!"_

Zero tightened her fist and punched the wall.

"_But why…!? So close to figuring out….! Why…!?"_

She loosened her fist. Her arm slowly fell to the glass covered, carpeted floor. Zero was angry, but also sad at the same time.

"_Who are you…!? Why do you only appear in my dreams…? Why…?"_, she asked sadly.

A loud beeping noise came from behind Zero. She turned around and saw her alarm clock going off. The time was seven forty.

"….", she had murmured.

Seven forty in the morning.

"….", she repeated again.

School had started at eight.

"I'm gonna be late for school!", she yelled loudly.

Zero searched for her backpack-which completely destroyed her room-, ran down stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and dashed out of the house.

This is the beginning of our story.


End file.
